rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ride The Storm/@comment-192.228.157.240-20151202154331
Full game script, for those who interested in. Stage 1 - Viva la V10 intro Hey szPlayerName, we're here at Viva la V10, a 7-day auto festival that spans most of western Europe. I hope you're ready, because we're going to be driving the Lamborghini Gallardo, and if we're lucky, the new Huracán! 1 We're starting with a lap on the famous Monza Circuit, so get out there and give us an early win! Win this event 2 We've got their attention, now let's show them something flashy - finish any lap with an average speed of 100 mph (160 kph). Finish any lap with an average speed of 100 mph (160 kph) I thought I heard you squeeling around the track. Maybe you should step aside and let us real racers get back to work. 3 The nerve of that guy - and the nonsense too! I'm no Eric, but I can clearly see your Gallardo outclasses his Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe. Show him we're no push overs by winning this race! Win this event Outro Congratulations - you won with a superior car. Big surprise there! If you're still in the competition in a week's time, we'll see if you can match me when I bring my true racing power to bear. I don't like the sound of that… I guess we're in it for the long haul, though - I just can't bear to let Magnus think he got the better of us! Stage 2 - Unleash the Huracán Intro I thought, given our coming showdown with Magnus, that we could turn this into a learning experience - so for the next few days I've lined up a few key opponents for you to go through our V10 journey. First up, the 2006 Porsche Carrera GT. 1 But before we get to the real show, give the track, and yourself, a little warm up by winning this race. Win this event 2 And don't say I never do anything for you, because I've managed to get the Huracán for a few events! See how long it takes to complete a lap in under 1:00. Complete a lap in under 1:00 3 Use one of the Lamborghini's to reach 5.8 miles (9.4 km) in this Endurance event. This event will strain whichever car you choose. Reach a distance of 5.8 miles (9.4 km) 4 The Carrera GT has an impressive top speed for a V10, so it's something we should work on. Use the Huracán to win this event while reaching a top speed of 134 mph (216 kph) as you cross the finish line. Win this event with a top speed of 134 mph (216 kph) as you cross the finish line 5 Here we go - do your best to beat the Carrera GT! Win the race with an average speed of 80 mph (128 kph). Win the race with an average speed of 80 mph (128 kph) Outro Impressive work! But the Huracán is a clear leader, and I just know Magnus is going to come back with something impressive… I'll work on getting the Huracán permanently - you focus on your driving. Stage 3 - The Viper's Nest Intro I'm still working to nail down that Huracán, but in the meantime I've set up a few events against a 2013 SRT Viper GTS. As Eric so loves to remind me, the Viper's strength lies in its impeccable speed, so push that Gallardo to its maximum! 1 With that in mind, drive your hardest, and win this event. Win this event 2 Despite it's grace, the Lamborghini Gallardo just isn't going to cut it. See if you can win the race OR skid for 6 seconds and come at least 6th while I see about a permanent upgrade. Win this event OR skid for 6 seconds and come at least 6th 3 Our Gallardo's been good to us but it's time for an upgrade! That's right, I secured the Huracán - you'll even get to keep it if you beat Magnus. Seems we're not the only one's with a grudge! Get a feel for the car by winning this race. Win this event 4 Now, with our new Lamborghini, we can comfortably defeat the Viper GTS. Win the race with an average speed of 82 mph (131 kph) Win with an average speed of 82 mph (131 kph) Outro The Gallardo goes into the garage but the Huracán stays out! If we manage to trounce Magnus this car will be ours as well! Get some rest, champ, and I'll see you tomorrow for our next challenge. Stage 4 - Hit the Brakes Intro We're back again, this time facing off against the 2013 Audi R8 V10 Coupe. This car is a masterwork of brake power and handling, so you're going to need to beat it coming out of the corners, rather than going in! 1 Firstly, a few laps around the Nürburgring Sprint track. Keep an eye on the R8s out there, and win this event. Win this event 2 I've got three events lined up, and you need to win one of them. Hunter, Autocross OR Speed Snap, win whichever one you fancy. Win one of these events 3 Strong brakes need to be matched with a high top speed to ensure victory, so win this race while crossing the finish line at no more than 32 mph (52 kph), braking heavily before the end. This should be easier with a steering setup that favours coasting. Win this race while crossing the finish line at no more than 32 mph (52 kph) 4 Here's another Endurance, this time on Nürburgring. Reach a distance of 5.3 miles (8.6 km). Since we're using the Huracán for all the other events, I recommend taking the Gallardo for a spin. Reach a total distance of 5.3 miles (8.6 km) 5 And now for the showdown against the R8 V10 Coupe! Win with an average speed of 94 mph (150 kph). Win with an average speed of 94 mph (150 kph) Outro Great job today! We're one step closer to facing off against Magnus. Michael's bringing in a racing spec Gallardo tomorrow to help you prepare, so I'll see you then. Stage 5 - A Little R AND D Intro Good to see you. Knowing Magnus, he'll be looking to go up the chain with his Dodge - maybe bringing in a 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X. Therefore, I've got the Gallardo LP560-4 - the racing variant. 1 We're back at Catalunya. Warm up your tyres by winning this quick race. Win this event 2 Nicely done. Choose one of your Lamborghini's and see if you can beat me in my Race Spec Lamborghini. We don't want to spend too long here, so I'll give each of us a limited amount of fuel. You'll have to use the accelerator sparingly to avoid running out of fuel. Win this event 3 I've set up several cup events of varying length and road difficulty. See if you can beat me on at least one of them. Win one of these events 4 Keeping in top form for the entire race is vital, so this time try to win this event without a lap time of more than 1:20. Win this event without a lap time more than 1:20 5 There is an opponent on the field, Rusty, and he's in a Dodge ACR-X, the kind I imagine Magnus will be in. Beat me, this Dodge and the rest of the pack with an average speed of 95 mph (152 kph) and Magnus won't stand a chance. Win with an average speed of 95 mph (152 kph) Outro Well done. I'd say you're ready - though do be careful… Magnus has a habit of pulling the wool over your eyes and changing the rules last minute. Stay focused, and you should be fine. Stage 6 - Twists and Turns Intro Sounds like the practice went well with Michael yesterday. Now you've only got one last opponent before facing off against Magnus - and this time they're in a 2012 Lexus LFA! 1 We're in a tricky spot with this - the Lexus has superior brakes than the Huracán, and Leipzig favors strange turns. Take this time to practice your handling, and win this event. Win this event 2 Now try this endurance event. Reach a total distance of 5.2 miles (8.4 km). Reach a total distance of 5.2 miles (8.4 km) 3 Lets see how much speed we can get out of the Huracán! Win this speed record with an average speed of 88 mph (141 kph). Win with an average speed of 88 mph (141 kph) 4 Let's do some more brake testing, win one of these autocrosses while crossing the finish line at no more than 20 mph (33 kph), braking heavily before the end. Win one of these autocrosses while crossing the finish line at no more than 20 mph (33 kph) 5 You're ready to face the Lexus LFA! Win with an average speed of 90 mph (144 kph) Win with an average speed of 90 mph (144 kph) Outro Carrera GT, Viper GTS, R8 V10 Coupe, Gallardo LP560-4, and now the Lexus LFA. You've mastered each V10 that's come your way. I think you're ready for Magnus… Stage 7 - No Backing Down Intro We're here for the final day of Viva la V10, and I think I can see Magnus coming now. But wait, he's not in a 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X at all! Correct. I decided to drive the 2014 Audi R8 Spyder - a fine car indeed, and more than a match for your Huracán... You look worried. That's good. 1 Don't listen to Magnus, champ. Let's just dive right in - we've got 6 laps of Monza Jnr. Make sure you win to prove to Magnus he hasn't fazed us at all! Win this event 2 Excellent! Now complete one of these three events and set a truly hard act to follow. Win one of these events 3 Magnus is almost on the field. I'll have Eric perform your last minute pit after this, so win this event in any one of the V10 Lamborghini's with a limited amount of fuel. Win this race without running out of fuel 4 Alright, he's out there, and it looks like he has company. Make sure to get a commanding lead by beating Magnus while achieving a top speed of 180 mph (290 kph). Win while achieving a Top Speed of 180 mph (290 kph) 5 Fantastic, we've got him reeling! Now rub it in by winning this race while crossing the finish line at no more than 84 mph (136 kph) Win this race while crossing the finish line at no more than 84 mph (136 kph) 6 Now for the final blow! Win this last race with an average speed of 124 mph (198 kph). Win with an average speed of 124 mph (198 kph) Outro Time and again you seem to be able to best me at the last minute. It must be something wrong with my crew! Enjoy your victory, because I'm certain it is the last you will have against me. You did it! Well done! That'll teach Magnus not to disrespect us again… Who am I kidding, we both know he'll be back. But I guess the keys are yours. I saw a familiar face smiling in the crowd as Magnus stalked away.